Reasons not to have the: I only use my magic for good - talk
by Tolleren
Summary: One Shots: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic, but Merlin doesn't want to give an explanation, why? (Rated T for safety)


**Reasons not to have the "I only use my magic for good" - talk**

**OBS: sorry for any mistakes and that the characters probably are much OOC, but these were stories that just wouldn't leave my mind again …**

**I maybe write some more if I get some ideas … But I have to say: they probably won't be any better …**

**If anyone is following it: I have nearly fully written the next chapter of "Bound by soul, fate and destiny" and it should be up tomorrow or Sunday ;)**

**I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**I'm too tired**

They had made camp in a small clearing a few hours from Camelot. They had been out and slaying a magical beast that had attacked several travellers by the border (not noticing the obvious magic used by a seemingly very lucky manservant).

Merlin was trying to make a fire, but failing miserable because all the wood was wet after it had rained.

He was tired and cold, and because of that forgot to look around before whispering a quick spell, eyes flashing gold. He smiled slightly when a little but bright flame rose from the wet wood, but then stiffened when the cold metal of a blade toughed his lower back.

"What do you have to say in your defence, _sorcerer_?" a voice hissed behind him.

He slowly began to turn his head around, trying to keep his breathing and heartbeat under control.

The king himself was staring at him at the other end of the sword, still pointed at him, anger and betrayal written in his eyes.

Merlin tried to open his mouth to say something, everything. His eyes darted around, finding the knights all staring at him in shock. He had to do something! Then his eyes landed on his bedroll, and he finally felt how tired he actually was, and all this was just making it worse.

He mumbled a reply not daring to look the king in his eyes.

"_What?_" the king hissed at him. Merlin was a little afraid he too would set something aflame with that look he was giving.

"I said: couldn't we have this talk tomorrow? – I'm too tired right now, and would probably just blow it all up …"

The king just stared disbelieving at him, "_What_?" but the now not-so-secret-warlock had already stepped to the side, and walked over to his bedroll. He was asleep in seconds.

"_Don't wake him up princess, can't you see he is sleeping?_" the dark-haired knight, who was surprisingly _not_ drunk that evening. The other knights nodded in agreement.

The king just starred more confused and frustrated at them, _WHAT?_"

But the knight just lifted a finger to his lip, joining the warlock on the ground and falling asleep just as quickly, indicating strongly that the conversation was over.

The king was just about to ask the question a third time, but gave up as no one was listening anymore, all had fallen asleep on their bedrolls.

The king shook his head, this couldn't be right, this was just like some kind of weird dream, yes that was it – he was sleeping and all would be normal again tomorrow. His idiotic servant would be just as useless as ever, calling him a prat and accidently spilling his porridge over him, claiming it was the gods that had decided he had eaten enough already. Then he would yell at him, starting an argument about him _not_ being fat, which probably would end with Merlin having stable-duty for the rest of the week. Yes that was how it would be, he was sure of it.

With the happy thoughts of Merlin in the stocks, the king to laid down and fell asleep, the corners of his moth turned slightly upwards.

* * *

**2: I don't fancy it**

"It seems you have been you have been hiding much from me …"

The king stood glaring at his manservant, sword pointing at his heart, having just seen him blasting back a bandit trying to stab him in his back.

"… Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

…

…

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, _are_ you going to tell me about it?"

"No"

"_No?_"

"No"

"But … Why?"

"I don't really fancy it"

"But … I order you! - And as your _king _you _have_ too!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"… No"

"Arrh!"

…

…

"No, I still don't fancy it …"

The servant turned around and strode back to the castle, leaving the confused and angry king behind.


End file.
